Timeline
20-something-something: The biosphere of the Earth has started to change due to radioactive and chemical pollution. Wildlife-mutations begin to spread, humans live in protected domes like the city of Eureka. The outside is referred to as the Dead Zone. *Good Directorate starts copyrighting basic human needs as sleep and dreams *Dr. Alexander Gromov programs the searchengine ANNET, 99% of humanity begins to connect to the internet 24/7 *Charles Snippy finds out that he belongs to the other 1%, who can't connect to the ANNET. He is unable to sleep peacefully, as his dreams are full of apocalyptic nightmares, not to mention, that he can't afford to buy more than 4.2 hours of dreams per day. *ANNET becomes self-aware. *Dr. Gromov starts Project Seven to create a super-human soldier for the G-Directorate, he scans the memories of all the people connected to ANNET to find the luckiest human in the world. *Project Seven is a sucess- the luckiest human on the planet is found and named "Subject Seven". *A series of experiments is ran on Subject Seven to test the subject's potential. *Subject Seven is raised to the rank of a captain. *Zee Captain aquires a tea-mug of unknown origin. *Snippy, working as an officer for G-Directorate requests transfer to the Dead-Zone-Tourism-Department, to get out of the ANNET's transmission range, since the signal from the transmitter towers is causing him headaches. *A group of scientists, guided by Snippy is slaughtered by something unknown in the Dead Zone, only Snippy survives. *Captein spills tea over ANNET's serverbanks, causing her to kill off or zombify all humans connected to her. *Pilot breaks his neural interface (which is necessary to connect with the ANNET) before ANNET can take over his mind. (This probably happened already before the ANNET went berserk.) *Dr. Gromov escapes ANNET due to his Admin privileges and orders an nuclear strike on ANNET's main-servers and the city-dome of Eureka. *Dr. Gromove locks himself in a bunker. *Pilot and Captain go on the mission to nuke the city of Eureka. *Their mission is sucessfull, but their plane crashes afterwards. *Captain rescues Pilot out of their crashed plane by -according to Pilot- stopping time. *Pilot begins to worship Captain as a messiah. *Captain decides to found a new country called Captania - ruled by him. *Mr. Snippy meets Captain and becomes his Sniper-minion. *Pilot constructs a flying machine out of baloons. Snippy is sent flying with it and is then eaten by a whale. *Mr. Snippy lives in a whale. *Mr. Snippy escapes from the whale. *Captain crashes a jet-powered monorail into the underground church of the lemonade cultists. *Snippy is abducted by aliens. *Captain rescues Snippy and destroys the alien spaceship. *Biomass is sent to Earth by the alien Invader's Union. *A lost, mutated string of the Biomass transforms itself into the Lifealope. *Snippy is captured by hostile wastelanders. *Biomass destroys hostile wastelanders. *Mr. Kittyhawk's betrayal of pilot. *Pilot and Snippy are captured and integrated into the Biomass. The Biomass searches through Snippy and Pilot's shared memories to find Captain's weakness. *Dr. Gromov leaves his bunker to investigate an oxygen-pump's failure, he encounters the Biomass and a drone of the still operating ANNET. *ANNET uses an orbital ion cannon to obliterate the Biomass and anything else in the vicinity. *Snippy, Pilot and Dr. Gromov are revived by the powers of the Lifealope. *Captain turns the remains of the Biomass into a fashionable scarf. *Dr. Gromov joins Captain's army under the codename 'Engie'. *Captain has attracted a Stalker. *Snippy is attacked by a hostile snowflake. *Snippy decides to investigate the secrets of the tea-mug, that the Captain carries around.